Knight of Blood
by Double K-and-M
Summary: A Homestuck Songfic for the Broadway Karkat song, Knight of Blood. Listening to the song while reading will add for a better effect.


As a yong grub Karkat had always wanted to be somebody great when he grew up. He wanted to be appreciated. He wanted to be loved. In all reality, he just wanted to be the best he could be, and he had always thought that'd be somebody great.

But sadly, his little dream didn't turn out how he'd hoped... he was a failure now. Worthless. What good was a leader that let down everyone? Not any good at all. And that's exactly what he was. No good. A worthless troll who didn't even deserve the oprotunity he was given as leader.

But when he thought about it: Maybe things would have been different if he had defeated those demons he had. Maybe if he had done that.. and taken responsibility as well. Maybe, just maybe...

Yes, perhaps there was a scratched game session somewhere. Somewhere where they would have had good fortune this time. And maybe there they would have claimed the reward they had been looking for...

Though at times he got the feeling. The feeling that they where still watching him.. and that game him hope. But at other times he just felt he should give up. That he wasn't worth it.

But then, through it all. The rises and falls. And their bodies... their bodies in the veil... hm. Because their gone, he wanted them all to know just one thing. And that's that...

He'll carry on. He'll carry on for them. They may be dead. Dead and gone, yes. But that doesn't mean they can't carry on. They'll continue on in memory. Their memory will forever go forward.

He really can't contain it, in all honesty. But- it's not like this memo would convey it.

As the dream bubbles sent them reeling- from all those decimated dreams, he still always hoped they'd hear him and wake up.

They'd go after Jack. Never even look back, let alone turn back. No matter what they said, they'd continue on after Jack. They'd fight him all the way until the end. Until they finaly fell.

He'll carry on. He'll carry on for them. They may be dead. Dead and gone, yes. But that doesn't mean they can't carry on. They'll continue on in memory. Their memory will forever go forward.

Even if he becomes broken- and defeated, his hope will always remain that he'll be able to continue.

yes, he'll go on through the dreams. But.. he's disapointing everyone? ..well, that's how it seems. Everyone is disapointed in the poor mutant troll. He really tried, but they still turn their backs to him. He was obviously not a born leader. They despised the troll, simply because he could not save all of them. He should have tried harder. Maybe if he was better he could have saved them. But he couldn't. So obviously he was worthless trash.

But even if they won't forgive the poor guy, nobody will be able to steal his heart. Not even Jack. Though not matter how hard Jack will try- he'll never break Karkat Vantas. a leader, not matter what they say. This troll- no, this leader will win, and make everything right again. Everything how it should be. You can ask all you want, but he will not explain. You can do whatever you can to try and make him say it, but he will not say he's sorry. Yes, he's still ashamed, that much is true. But now he shouts a battle cry for his fallen friends- or whatever you want to call the other 11. This is how it should have been done since the beginning.

Though he will call himself a fool, an nowhere near a leader, he is wrong. He just doesn't realize it. He was just a troll at the beginning who had played a stupid game called sgrub. He was just a troll. Though not a leader at the beginning, he was for a short while. Maybe not now anymore, and maybe not actually a born leader, but why should he care?

When these 12 are all finaly dead, defeated, gone. There's no need to worry, because their memory will carry on. Yes, it will carry on forever.

And when Jack is finaly defeated- when they've been lead to glory.. their story will be told. Why? Because they won. They won, and that's all that matters.

A battle cry for all their allies- the fallen and the not. For now they've found a new start. brand new, and ready for a new journey.

He may be a fool, but he's the...  
**~KNIGHT OF BLOOD~**


End file.
